


Bunk

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Even Vulcans need their beauty rest.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The Enterprise is screwed. Leonard knows it, Spock knows it, even _Scotty _knows it, and Scotty loves the Enterprise like Leonard loves not dealing with computers. The only person who doesn’t seem to know it is Jim, who has most of his officers working through the night. The computer’s down in over half the ship. Fortunately, Leonard doesn’t need a computer to survive.__

__Besides, _Leonard’s_ quarters work just fine. Sickbay’s fully operational, though no one’s currently sick, just annoyed. Plenty of people are overworked. As far as Leonard knows, Spock hasn’t slept in fourteen days._ _

__Then Leonard gets a call at his door and answers it, only to find Spock standing on the other side. It’s good he wasn’t just a few minutes earlier, when Leonard was changing into his pajamas. Although, maybe it would’ve been better if he’d come a few dozen minutes earlier, and then Leonard could be answering the door in his full uniform instead of naked or wearing the fluffy penguin pajamas Christine gave him two birthdays ago._ _

__Spock makes no note of the pajamas, which are utterly adorable and Leonard would defend to the death. It’s quite possible Spock can’t even make out the little black-and-white figures littering the blue fabric. His eyes are bloodshot, face gaunt, and it’s quite obvious that he’s in desperate need of rest. Leonard’s been trying to enforce that for the past week, but Spock’s as stubborn as Chekov in the midst of an everything-is-Russian debate. Leonard skips right past the usual greeting and grunts, “If you came for another stimulant, I’m off duty, and I wouldn’t give you one anyway.”_ _

__“Actually, Doctor,” Spock starts, only to stop, pausing for a suspiciously long second as though fighting down a yawn, “The heating unit in my quarters has broken down. I require immediate regeneration and do not have the time to repair it.”_ _

__“And you expect me to do something about that? I’m a doctor, not an engineer.”_ _

__Spock nods curtly. He really must be sleep deprived if he’s coming to Leonard for tech help. Spock informs him, “This ship is already uncomfortably cold for Vulcan personnel. My quarters are currently below even that. In my current condition, I cannot sleep in anything colder.”_ _

__Leonard slowly clues in and tries, “You want to borrow a blanket?”_ _

__“I wish to borrow your bed.”_ _

__Leonard blinks. He dazedly paraphrases, “You... want to... in my bed...?”_ _

__“As you are the chief medical officer, it seemed fit to come to you with this medical need.”_ _

__“So you’re just going to march over and get in my bed—”_ _

__“Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate your understanding.”_ _

__Before Leonard can protest any further, Spock is slipping around him, hurrying over to the bed Leonard was just about to get into. He follows, the door to his quarters sliding smoothly shut behind him, but by the time he reaches the foot of the bed, Spock’s already bundled up under Leonard’s covers. Spock orders, “Computer, lights ten percent.” The computer obeys, plunging them both into darkness. There’s _just_ enough dim light to see Spock snuggling into his pillow. _ _

__Leonard stands there for a couple seconds, confused, enraged, and maybe sort of amused. Mostly, he feels shafted. He has to sleep too._ _

__But he can’t kick out a bundled up Vulcan, so he begrudgingly goes to sleep on the couch, making a mental note to get on Spock’s case first thing in the morning._ _


End file.
